


Dancing In The Dark

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series: Sentinel in Love series #5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working security for the mayor, Simon finds out about Jim's extracurricular activities.<br/>This story is a sequel to Love and War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Dark

### DANCING IN THE DARK

by ET

Disclaimers: Sentinel and Guide are not mine. The whole concept belongs to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended, even though, technically, it is. This is just for fun. Certainly not for profit.

Warnings: Are you kidding? You oughta know by now.

Summary: Working security for the mayor, Simon finds out about Jim's extracurricular activities.

Notes: This is an A/U series. As such... Morgan is my own character and I have a history for him that I've touched on in this series. Maybe someday I'll actually get to write it. Please don't use him without my permission. You'll regret it. He has a tendency to take over your mind. But what else can you expect from a telepath?

Boy, this thing is zooming right along. Wonder how long I'll be able to keep up this pace? I'll do it as long as I can and as long as you people seem as interested as you have been in it.

* * *

"If there's one thing I hate, it has to be formal dress," Blair thought to himself as he stood before the mirror struggling with his tie. An informal kinda guy, he'd been to a few places where it was necessary that he wear formal clothes, but that didn't mean he ever got used to it. Finally the tie was -- well -- tied. He slipped on his tuxedo jacket and stepped out of his room, his work with the Cascade Police Department allowing him to immediately spot the two men standing near the foot of the stairs.

When his mission met with tragedy, Army Captain James Ellison was stranded in the jungles of Peru for 18 months. The sole survivor of a helicopter crash, Ellison continued with the mission of assisting the natives in securing a pass vital to the civil war. After his rescue, Jim gave up the army, opting instead for police work, eventually becoming a Detective in the Major Crimes Division of the Cascade Police Department. While on a stake out in the northwest woods, the Detective began to experience hyperactive sensory input. He worried that he was losing his mind, after all why else would he see things before others saw them, hear things before others heard them, taste, smell and feel things others couldn't? But at the hospital he'd gone to for tests, he met a young man who eventually explained why he could do all these things. That young man was Blair Sandburg.

A graduate student in Cultural Anthropology, Blair told Jim that what he was experiencing could only be the result of latent genetic abilities coming to the fore. He explained that Jim was a Sentinel, a tribal watchman chosen because of a genetic advantage that gifted him with all five of his senses being heightened beyond those of normal men. Sentinels protected the tribe, tracked game and warned of changes in weather or the approach of enemies. Blair knew all this because Sentinels were the subject of his doctoral thesis.

After Blair saved Jim's life when he unexpectedly suffered a zone out, concentrating so completely on one sense that he lost touch with the world around him, the shaken Detective reluctantly agreed to allow the young man to help him learn how to control these hyperactive senses which meant Blair had to accompany the Detective on the job. Only Jim's captain, Simon Banks knew about Jim's abilities and that Blair was more than just an Observer but the Sentinel's Guide.

"You two about ready?" he asked walking up to the two men. Jim Ellison and Morgan Chandler were also dressed in tuxedos. Blair's curly hair was held back with a wooden clasp of some tribal design while Morgan's hair was a loose waterfall down his back, a golden clasp, nearly lost in hair of the same shade, holding it away from his face.

"Yeah, I guess. I really hate doing security at these functions," Jim grumbled, fidgeting with the collar of his silk shirt. "I feel like a peacock."

Blair grinned at his partner as he rocked on his heels. "Be glad this isn't several centuries ago, man. You really would have looked like a peacock, then, all that ruffles and lace." He laughed at Jim's exaggerated grimace of horror. Smiling, Jim yanked at his collar, again.

"Stop that," Morgan ordered, catching the offending hand. He smiled as Jim kissed his knuckles. "You look great. Do you have to do anything besides provide security?"

"No, thank god. Isn't it enough that we have to be there?" Jim picked up his keys and all three men headed out the door.

"What would we have to do?" Blair wanted to know, pulling the door shut behind himself.

"I don't know. Maybe, what do they call it nowadays -- networking. Like the mayor?" Morgan asked the younger man. "She has to make nice at all those people. Including the ones she doesn't like."

"Does that mean I get to snarl at the ones I don't like?" Jim asked. He grinned, unrepentant, at the identical looks of censure that his partner and his lover shot him.

Jim had known he was bi-sexual since high school but had done nothing about it until after he'd left the Army, preferring to push it down and forget it. As a police officer, aside from very few one night stands with men, most of Jim's attention had been concentrated on women. He'd even married Carolyn Plummer although that had ended in divorce. Then, a few months ago, Jim had met Morgan Chandler and had become instantly attracted to the tall, slender man who so closely resembled a gilded statue.

Jim had kept the affair a secret for awhile, trying to find the best way to tell his best friend that he was not only bisexual, but had a male lover. Then a friend of Jim's had fallen victim to a serial killer. During the case, Blair found out about Jim and Morgan. While shaken over the fact that he hadn't quite known his Sentinel as well as he'd thought he had, Blair had, none the less, been pleased that Jim was so much in love with someone who loved him back. Blair and Morgan had become good friends, both men being more alike than either wanted to admit.

"Well, this party is for all of her supporters. I guess it's not too much to ask that she be nice to them," Blair pointed out, ignoring his roommate with the ease of long practice. "Anyway, I'm glad you're going along, Morgan. You would know if Standings does manage to get in."

Gus Standings was a former military man who was wanted for gunrunning. Cascade's Mayor, avidly pro gun control, had gotten a letter warning that Standings was going to use fund raising gala as a sort of hunting preserve. With the Mayor as his first target. Naturally, the Mayor was a tad upset.

Morgan shook his head. "Just because I happened to meet the man once years ago, doesn't mean that I know him well enough to pick out his thoughts in a crowd, Blair. It's not the same as with you and Jim."

"I don't think Blair was talking about your talent, Sunshine," Jim said, a little surprised at the sharpness of Morgan's response.

There was still much about Morgan that Jim didn't know, but one thing he did know was that Morgan Chandler was a mind reader. While Blair seemed to have accepted it easily, it bothered Jim a bit but he was getting used to the idea of having a lover that knew every thought in his head.

"All I meant was, that you know what he looks like, man," Blair said, apologetically. "That's more than anyone else does."

Morgan ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and a rueful half smile. "Sorry, Blair. I guess I'm a little nervous. I hate large gatherings. It's really hard on me to block out that many people."

"Makes me glad I'm so not a mind reader, man" Blair grinned at him, apology accepted.

* * *

Hours later, the soiree was going well. The party was held in the home of one of Cascade's richest, most powerful families. The guests were the movers and shakers of Cascade's political world.

Jim worked the ball room, keeping a weather eye out for problems. The only trouble so far had been one guest insulted by another, both well known, the first of whom had imbibed a bit too heavily. Considering the importance of the guests involved, Simon Banks expertly handled it. Jim and Blair had watched, ready to lend a hand if needed. Now, hours later, Jim spotted his partner standing beside the patio doors, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, Chief," he said, coming up behind him. "What's up?"

"I think the crowd's getting to Morgan, man," Blair said softly, gesturing at the silent figure standing in the darkness outside. "I noticed he was getting edgy. Then he went outside."

"Thanks, Chief." Jim was touched. Blair knew how much the telepath meant to Jim.

Blair shrugged. "No problem, Jim. You have enough to worry about with Standings' threats. Why don't you go see if he's all right."

"Think I will. Keep an eye out for me, will you." Blair shot him a grin as he nodded.

Jim quietly slid the door open and stepped outside. The night air was cool. The sky was clear for the most part, the full moon shining down, bathing everything in a silvery glow. Standing beside a fountain, stood a man of gold. The man who had managed, somehow, to steal the heart of Cascade's finest cop.

"Shouldn't you be working?" he asked, as Jim silently glided up to him.

"I'm on a break. Besides, Blair's watching out. Crowd getting to you, Sunshine?" Jim asked as inside, the orchestra began a slow waltz.

Morgan shook his head, his golden hair blowing in the gentle breeze. "I was just thinking about how dangerous this is for you. I'm not a cop. I wasn't even invited. If your Captain found out you'd brought me..." His voice trailed off as he looked out over the garden.

"Hey," Jim protested, reaching out to gently turn Morgan's head around so he could look into those beautiful topaz eyes. "We were told we could bring a guest. You are my guest. Now, enough of that. I want to dance with you."

"But, it's too dangerous," Morgan protested, faintly, as he was pulled against Jim's solid chest. "Your job..."

"I love you, Morgan. I don't really care who knows it," Jim stated firmly as he began to sway to the music only he could hear.

* * *

Blair stood at the glass doors watching as Jim talked with Morgan. Blair was glad Jim had found someone he could love as much as he did Morgan. From working and living with Jim, he knew how difficult it was for the detective to put his trust in someone. And it was obvious to Blair that he did trust Morgan. But, more importantly, Jim loved the man.

Blair was a little surprised when the two men began dancing. He glanced back into the room. He looked outside once more, before nervously checking the crowd near him. His gaze lit on the tall form of Simon Banks, headed his way.

"Uh, oh," Blair breathed, trying desperately to think of a way to side track the man. Taking a step forward, he said, "Captain. Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Sandburg. This thing's winding down and I was thinking of sending most of the men home, you and Jim included," Simon said, stopping just short of the patio door. "Have you seen Jim?"

"He's around here someplace," Blair said, wincing mentally. "God, you'd think I could do better than that," he thought, despairingly. Trouble was, he didn't want to lie to Simon. He respected the man too much.

"What are you doing standing here?" Simon asked, curiously. "Trouble outside?"

"Uh, no, Captain. Everything's all right outside."

"Good." Blair mentally sighed with relief until Simon abruptly stepped around him. "I think I'll sneak outside for a minute. I'm dying for a smoke."

Blair was frozen in shock as he heard Simon gasp behind him. He closed his eyes, then opened them again before turning to face the music. Beside him, Simon stood, stunned. Blair looked outside and saw Jim and Morgan entwined in a kiss. A deep kiss. There could be no doubt about what they meant to each other.

Simon opened his mouth only to shut it. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"A couple of months," Blair told him, quietly.

"And you don't care?" Simon asked, unable to tear his eyes away.

Blair looked at him in some confusion as he shook his head. "It shouldn't matter what kind of package love comes in, man. If they want to be," he took a quick look around for anyone within hearing range before continuing. "lovers, that's their business. They aren't hurting anyone."

"But I thought... " Simon shook his head, sharply. "Never mind what I thought. Who is that?"

"His name is Morgan Chandler," Blair said. He hesitated then asked, "This isn't going to get Jim in trouble. Is it, Sir?"

Simon didn't answer right away. "As long as he doesn't let it effect his work. I take it, he doesn't want anyone to know?"

Blair knew what Simon wanted to ask but felt he couldn't. Simon was Jim's friend as well as his captain. "I found out about it by accident. I, sorta, walked in on them."

Simon drew a shaky breath. "Ouch. I can imagine how Jim felt about that. Well, when they come in, tell Jim I said you two could head on home."

Blair watched Simon cross the room with a feeling of relief. That had gone better than he could've hoped. He turned back to the patio door just in time to see Jim and Morgan heading for him, hand in hand. "Now, how do I tell you two about it?" he thought.

"Everything okay, Chief?" Jim asked, once they were back inside the room.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, man." Blair said. He noticed the odd look Morgan threw his way and mentally bit his lip. It was damned hard keeping secrets from a telepath. Almost as difficult as keeping secrets from a Sentinel. "I talked to Simon, Jim. He said he's sending us home since things are dying down here."

Jim nodded in satisfaction. "Thanks. You ready to go?"

Blair was on pins and needles during the drive back. He expected Morgan to ask him what was going on at any second. He was almost disappointed that he hadn't by the time they got back to the loft.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Blair said once they were inside.

"Not yet, if you please," Morgan said, softly. Blair froze as those golden eyes hit him. "Out with it."

"Out with what?" Jim asked, confused.

"It's nothing. Really. Well, maybe it is something. But it's not bad. Depends on how you look at it, I guess. I mean no one got killed or anything." He shut his mouth before any more words could escape. Oh, God. He was babbling and he knew it. He always babbled when he was nervous.

"Not yet they haven't," Jim muttered, beginning to get annoyed. "What are you talking about, Chief?"

Blair took a deep breath and said, "Simon knows."

"Simon knows what?" Jim demanded, as Morgan merely nodded. Suddenly Jim's eyes widened as he got it. "Simon knows? How?"

"He saw you two outside." Blair explained about what had happened and what Simon had told him. "I'm sorry, Jim. I tried to stop him. I really did. But he got around me."

"Will this cause a problem?" Morgan asked, softly. "I know he's your friend, Jim, but he's also your boss."

Jim was thinking furiously. "Simon doesn't care what his officers do on their own time as long as it's legal and discrete. But he is a friend and that's one hell of a way for a friend to find out."

Unable to meet their eyes, Blair looked miserably down at his feet. "I'm sorry, man. It's all my fault."

Morgan surprised him by giving him a hug. "Don't be ridiculous, Blair. It was bound to happen. I suppose we should be grateful it was a friend and not someone who disliked Jim."

"He's right, Chief. I'll talk to Simon in the morning."

* * *

Simon sat in his office, paperwork sitting unnoticed before him as he thought about the revelations of the night before. Why hadn't he seen it? In hindsight, it was perfectly obvious that Jim was in love. And there were those flowers he'd received awhile back. Jim had been teased for a week about that. If this Morgan Chandler had done that, Simon had to give the man credit for being romantic. Simon couldn't help but wonder who Morgan Chandler was. The last thing Jim needed was someone to hurt him the way Carolyn Plummer had.

Jim had been shattered when she'd left him. He hadn't thought things were that bad between them. To tell the truth, Simon had been a little surprised, himself. Jim hadn't really begun to pull himself together until he'd met Sandburg. Somehow, Simon had figured that if Jim was going to fall for anyone it would be the kid. Never mind that his detective had never shown the slightest inkling that he was gay. Simon just shook his head. Leave it to Jim to throw everyone off like that.

Looking up, Simon saw Jim heading toward his office. With a smile, he reached behind himself and grabbed the coffee pot. It was shaping up to be an interesting morning.

* * *

Jim was extremely nervous when he walked into the bullpen. There was only one other person there at that hour so, taking a deep breath, Jim headed to Simon's office.

Jim stuck is head in the door. "Simon? Got a minute?"

Simon took a sip from his cup of coffee, waving him in. "Jim, you will never guess, what this is."

Jim looked the proffered folder with a skeptical eye. "It's a folder, Simon."

"Very funny. It's an arrest report." He stared at Jim with a smug air. "For one Gus Standings. He was arrested for leaving the scene of an accident. Seems he rear ended a car and tried to run. The accident was witnessed by an unmarked and they busted him. Too bad we didn't know about this sooner. We could've enjoyed ourselves last night."

Jim sobered as his memory was jogged. "Simon, about what you saw..."

Simon waved off the apology he knew was coming. "I do understand, Jim. Sandburg said it was brand new and that he found out by accident. Where'd you meet this Morgan Chandler, anyway? Name sounds familiar."

"You might say you introduced us, Simon," Jim said with a short laugh. "You remember those robberies on Burgeon Road a few months back? Well, he owns the nightclub I was working undercover in. He's -- I've never met anyone like him, Simon," Jim said, truthfully enough. He'd never met a real life telepath before. "I've also never been so instantly attracted to anyone before. Without the pheromones," Jim quickly added, thinking of Laura McCarthy.

"Why, Jim? I've never seen you show any interest in men. That kind of interest, I mean."

Jim looked abashedly at his captain. "I just, sometimes, find myself attracted to a man. Most of the time, I don't do anything about it. When I first met Morgan, I felt like I'd been punched right in the ..."

"Yes, well, that's more than I really need to know, Jim," Simon said, fighting back a smile. Then, in a more serious tone of voice, Simon asked, "You do know how dangerous this is? You know how most cops feel about gay cops. Hell, female officers are barely tolerated, and they've been around for decades."

"Sandburg pointed out the same thing, Simon. I don't really care what anyone else thinks. I love Morgan and I don't intend to lose him."

"What about Sandburg?"

Jim blinked at the apparent non sequitur. "What about him?"

"How does he feel about it?"

"He's happy for us," Jim said, still not quite understanding. "He was a little shook at first. But he's adjusted pretty well. He likes Morgan. I don't see what the problem is, Simon. This won't affect us. He's my Guide and I need him to help me control my senses. Morgan's got nothing to do with that."

Simon sighed, heavily, and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "You know I don't really care what you do on your off time, Jim. I am glad to know about this, though. What would have happened if I hadn't found out and you'd been hurt?"

"I didn't think about it, to tell you the truth. I guess Blair would've told Morgan." Jim had the good graces to look sheepish. "Or Morgan would probably know about it, anyway, since he is a telepath," he thought to himself, remembering things his golden lover had told him months ago. Aloud, he added, "Now you know, sir. If anything does happen to me, you can tell him yourself."

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary, Jim," Simon said. "But just be careful, anyway."

"Simon, I have more to be careful for, now."

~Finis~


End file.
